


The Wedding's over Cas

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt's only at the end, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Weddings, as in multiple, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know... I've been thinking." Dean pulled back a little to properly look at him. </p><p>"Do I like where this is going?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled.</p><p>"I hope so..." He said, "so... I knew it when I saw the look on your face, watching Sam and Jess kiss, that moment I wasn't thinking about how happy my baby brother is, I wasn't thinking how beautiful Jess is, I was thinking 'Don't fall down on one knee on your brother's wedding.'" Cas's eyes widened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding's over Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts from Dean and Cas's relationship. from telling their family to their honeymoon

Family dinners were always hell. Dean loved his famliy he really did. He loved Sam his overgrown little brother, he loved his sister Jo and he loved his parents... they ate together once a month... when he was there, there was one question that would eventually come up.

"What about a girl?" Bobby or Ellen would ask and everybody would stare at him. Which was the point where Dean would lie... well, technically not. He'd say 'There is no girl' and that was true... but there would never be a girl because there was a man. 

"Come on, Dean, I want grandkids..." Ellen whined, laughing. Dean smiled shyly. 

"Then ask Jo or Sam... he's got a girlfriend." Dean said, rubbing his hands in his lap. "I just... I don't meet a lot girls." 

"Then we're gonna go out today." Jo threw in. Bobby looked from Jo's excited expression to Dean's terrified one. 

"Come on, boy, you're really not the one to be afraid of a little flirting!" He joked. "I saw you when you were in high school." Dean blushed and tried to smile. 

"Guess I'm just out of my game." Dean mumbled.

 

A few hours later Dean and Jo were standing in a bar, sipping on their drinks. 

"Come one, Dean, pick your prey..." Jo grinned. She was a year younger than him and they were always more like friends than siblings. She always helped him get into a girl's pants in high school... not that he'd needed much help. 

"I don't know I'm not really in the mood." Dean said, leaning against the counter. 

"Come on, Dean!" Jo said. "You're always in the mood, you're you!" 

"I don't know, Jo... I changed a lot since high school." He said and suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

"Okay, let's just get you in someone's pants." Dean said, grinning down at her. Jo laughed and began searching the bar for hot guys. Dean quickly took out his phone. It was a text from Cas.

 

I hope you come back soon... I'm waiting.

 

Dean felt butterflies dance in his stomach. Damn, they were together for almost eight months now... why was he still feeling like some love sick teenager.

 

I'm trying. I miss you.

 

He answered and then felt his phone being snatched away.

"Okay. what are you hiding?" Jo asked. Dean groaned.

"It's nothing..." Dean tried, reaching for his phone. Jo turned quickly, unlocking Dean's phone. She saw the dialogue of texts from Dean and Cas... Dean was just happy he'd labled Cas 'Baby' Jo read through the last messages and looked up at Dean incredously.

"Seriously?!" She asked. "How long have you been lying about this?" 

"Technically-" He started. She groaned and stomped out of the bar. He hurried after her... she still had his phone.

"Jo!" He called after her, grabbing her arm. 

"Why?" She asked. "We've always been best friends! Why on earth wouldn't you tell me?" Dean didn't know what to say. "And don't you dare try to wiggle your way out of this! You told me over and over again that there was no girl!" Dean took a deep breath.

"There is no girl." Dean said quietly. She looked confused. 

"What?" She asked, stopping to fight his hand off her arm.

"There is no girl... because there is a guy." Dean said, reaching for his phone. 

"Baby...is Castiel." Dean explained. "with whom I've been for the last seven and a half months. I just didn't know how to tell you... I mean should I bring him, or should I just tell you... and how would you take it..." 

"Oh my god..." Jo muttered. "So you're gay?" A smiled tugged at Dean's lips as he heard that Jo's tone wasn't angry or dissapointed or disgusted, she was just curious and even kind of happy.

"I guess I'm bi... but I'm hopelessly in love with Cas and that won't change." Dean said. 

"Well, consider yourself out of the closet." Jo said "No Narnia for you." Dean laughed.

"I think you'd like Cas..." Dean said as his phone buzzed again. He looked down at the screen - one unread text message. 

"You have a picture?" Jo asked. Dean smiled and nodded. A few moments later Jo was looking at a picture Dean and Cas took when they were camping somewhere on a mountain covered in woods. Cas was on Dean's back and his brother - Balthazar - had taken the photo. Cas was laughing, his blue eyes shining in the sun and hair simply a mess from sleeping in the tent and… other reasons. 

"Holy shit... and you're sure he's gay?" Jo asked. Dean laughed.

"Yes... I'm quite convinced." Dean chuckled.

"He is smokin' hot..." Jo mumbled. Dena laughed again and put an arm around her shoulder, tucking his phone in his pocket.

"You haven't seen his ass..." Dean whispered as they were walking back to Jo's flat. 

 

Later that evening, when he was finally in his bed, he remembered he hadn't read Cas's text. He opened it quickly.

 

I miss you, too, sweetheart.

 

Dean smiled. they hadn't seen each other for about a week. Cas had been with his family on a trip through Canadian woods - these people went hiking far too much - and Dean had to leave for family weekend before he was back, cause Sam only was there friday before they were heading to Jess's family. He called Cas.

"Dean?" Cas asked, voice sleepy. 

"Did I wake you?" He asked, rolling onto his back.

"Yeah... what's up?" Cas mumbled.

"I don't know... I just wanted to hear your voice." Dean said.

"You're hearing my voice... how was family dinner?" Cas asked, lightly chuckling.

"Okay, I guess..." Dean said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I was in a bar with Jo afterwards because Dad wouldn't shut up about getting a girlfriend. Don't worry I didn't hit on anyone." He heard Cas chuckled.

"I believe you... but you have to tell them some day..." Cas said.

"I know, love. Jo caught me texting you." He said. 

"And?" Cas asked, Dean could tell he was sitting and bouncing with nosyness.

"She's completly okay with it... she thinks you're hot... with out even seeing that perfect little ass of yours." Dean said. 

"Dean..." Cas pressed out. 

"Just made for fucking into it." Dean continued. He knew he was teasing and making Cas hard. "Such a tight little hole..." 

"Fuck, Dean..." Cas groaned. Dean heard rusling on the other end of the connection and grinned.

"You already hard, you little cockslut?" Dean asked, voice growing rougher withe every word. 

"Dammit, Dean don't stop." Cas moaned. Dean chuckled.

"You're so easy... so horny after just one week..." Dean said. "Remember out six month anniversary? When we both took the day off, unplugged the phone, pulled down the blinds and just fucked everywhere until neither of us could walk?" Cas was panting now. "Remember how I bent you over the table, my hand tugging on your hair, making you move back as I was pumping into you?" Dean was getting hard only thinking of the way Cas looked when he was bent over, muscles of his back clenching and arching.

"Cas, I want you to imagine that your hand... that's touching yourself... I want you to imagine its my hand... my mouth, sucking you off, tongue swirling over-" He Cas gasp and moan loudly, coming as he started to think about Dean touching him.

"Fuck Dean... when you come back home..." Cas panted. Dean chuckled. 

"Rest my love." He said soflty.

"You are so dead when you come home tomorrow." Cas threatened.

"Sleep, Cas." Dean said. 

 

Two weeks later Cas didn't have to work the Saturday shift in the shop - the first time in two months and they were not planning to leave the bed at all, when they heard the door bell. 

"Dammit..." Dean said, pulling back and grabbing the first things coming into his vision, a dark jeans and white shirt... that turned out to belong to Cas. He ran through his hair on the way to the door and opened it, freezing on the spot.

"SUPRISE VISIT!" His parents shouted and his jaw dropped.

"MUM! DAD!" He shouted back, hoping to god Cas would hear it. "Why the hell are you here?" He asked.

"Well, we noticed that we haven't seen your flat for over half a year..." Bobby said. Dean nodded and pointed in the direction of the kitchen, as far away from the bedroom as possible. 

"Just... one minute... I gotta, uh-" He started.

"Dean?" He heard Cas call from the bedroom. He sighed. 

"You've got company?" Ellen asked. He just nodded.

"Kitchen, Cas. It's my Mum and Dad." He called back and sat down across his parents at the table. "Cas is a friend from..." 

"We met in a bar a few months back." Cas rescued him and sat down next to him, thankfully completly dressed and even wearing his own clothes. 

"Well, sorry to interrupt." Bobby said. "What were you doing?" Dean felt Cas's leg brush against his.

"watching TV and talking... nothing intresting..." Dean said.

 

Conversation wasn't flowing at all, Dean was incredibly uncomfortable... and horny - what didn't make things easier.

His parents insisted on going out for dinner...and insisted on taking Cas with them because of course they loved him, everybody that was with Cas for more than five minutes loved him.

So by the time they said goodbye to Dean's parents he was completly exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He fell onto their bed, not even bothering to strip out of his clothes, only kicking the shoes to the side. 

"Dean..." Cas purred, sitting down on the bed next to him, hand dancing over Dean's spine.

"I'm tired, Cas." Dean said. Cas grumbled something Dean couldn't understand.

Then he felt Cas's hand sneak under his shirt, dancing up his spine again. He shivered and turned his head to Cas. 

"I said I'm tired." He repeated and Cas laid down next to him, hand still under his shirt.

"I know... I heard you." He said, shifting closer and pressing their lips together.

"Cas, I love you... but today was just exhausting." Dean said, putting an arm around Cas's waist. "Can we just sleep?" Cas leaned in pressing their foreheads together. 

"Do you love everything about me?" Cas asked. Dean pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Every single not existing flaw." Dean said.

"So why aren't you proud enough to tell your family who I really am?" Cas asked. Dean's hands flew to Cas's cheeks.

"No, don't talk like that. I love you, I'm proud that you love me. I'm so incredibly lucky that you choose to stay with me every day... I just, I couldn't stand it if my parents didn't accept this... being gay... what if they made me choose?" Dean asked.

"What if they made you choose?" Cas asked, more seriously.

"It's always you Cas." Dean said. "Always." Cas pulled him closer. 

"I love you, Dean." He said. "I'm sure they'll accept it... at least they like me." 

"Of course they like you." Dean said. "You're perfect." 

"most definitly not." Cas almost laughed. 

"You are." Dean said, rolling on top of him, stroking over his jaw. "Every single one of your features is perfectly in place, you're beautiful, you're kind, you're smart, you are incredibly caring and passionate, you are humble and most importantly you are simply incredible in bed." Cas laughed.

"Look who's talking." Cas chuckled.

 

"You just said all that to get met to fuck you, didn't you?" Dean laughed later, still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah... I know why you hesitate to tell your family... and you're not giving me the impression that I'm not important to you." Cas assured him.

"You sly bastard." Dean cursed, pulling Cas against his chest. "You know what... I'm gonna bring you to the next family dinner." 

"Really?" Cas asked, smiling. Dean pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Yes, and now let me sleep." Dean said. 

 

And indeed two weeks later, Dean and Cas were in the Impala on their way to South Dakota. Dean was gripping the wheel tight but Cas could still see he was shivering. They were close to Bobby and Ellen's house.

"It's gonna be okay, Dean." Cas ensured him, putting a hand to his knee. Dean looked at his briefly before looking back at the road.

"You sure?" He asked, puling over and parking his car next to Sam's blue pick up.

"Yeah..." Cas said and leant over to kiss him. Dean leaned into the kiss. 

"Okay..." He said and get up. 

 

Dean knocked on the door, Cas standing next to him... far away enough to not be seen at once.

"Hello, son." Bobby said, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi, Dad...erm... I'd like to... well not exactly introduce you my..." He took a deep breath "boyfriend... Cas." Cas stepped closer and Bobby's eyes widened. 

"Bobby! What hte hell's taking you so long?" They heard Ellen call from the living room. 

"bo...boyfriend?" Bobby asked. Dean took Cas's hand entwining their fingers. He was hoping they'd take it as good as Jo. 

"Well, look at that. You finally grew a pair!" Jo called as she walked into the floor, persumably sent by her mother to look get Bobby. 

"You knew?" Bobby asked, still pretty shocked.

"Yeah, I found out last month..." Jo said. Bobby's jaw dropped.

"Watching TV my ass..." Bobby muttered. "Why don't you come in, dumbass." Dean smiled. That was a good sign, a very good sign. He pulled Cas inside, heading straight for the living room. He stepped in first, seeing Ellen talk to Jess and Sam trying to follow the fast words. 

"Dean, hel-" He said, happy to have another man in the room, when he looked up and froze.

"Okay, Mum, Jess, Sam meet my boyfriend, Castiel." Dean said, Ellen choked on the water she was just taking a sip of and Jess smiled widely. Ellen turned around, looking at her - a little insecurely - smiling son to the man that was holding his hand. She raised one eyebrow.

"Cas..." She said, looking back at Dean. "You little liar." 

"Learnt from the best." Dean chuckled and received a light hit to the head from Bobby who walked over to Ellen, sitting down on the couch.

"Alright so how long exactly?" Bobby asked as Dean and Cas were seated next to Sam and Jess. 

"About eight and a half months." Dean said, slightly leaning into Cas. 

The rest of the day was pretty normal except for one thing... Sam was barely talking. Dean was getting more nervous by the minute. 

There were only Dean, Cas, Bobby, Jo and Jess left in the living room. Sam had left early and Ellen said she was tired from cooking. Dean was half lyiing on the couch, Cas seated in front of him while talking to Bobby, Jo and Jess were talking about god knows what. Why could women talk so fast? 

"I think I'm gonna talk to Sam." Dean said and sat up, running over Cas's back as he did so. 

"You better do so, kid." Bobby said. Dean nodded and stood up, only to be stopped by Cas's hand. Cas pulled him down to whisper into his ear.

"It's gonna be okay, Dean. Sam will understand, I'm sure he just needs time." Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's lips.

"I'm sure you're right." He said and then left.

 

He knocked on Sam's door. 

"Sammy?" He asked, pushing it slightly open. Sam was sitting on his bed, reading. "Can I talk to you?" 

"Yeah, sure..." Sam said. Dean crossed the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay with... Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... it's just, I'd never expected that... and I also didn't think you'd lie to me." Sam said, putting the book away.

"I'm sorry for lying... I really am, but Cas is so important to me... and I just was afraid you - any of you - would make me choose between family and him." Dean said. "And in the beginning... I was as surprised as you are, I mean about being in love with a man." 

"How did you know?" Sam asked. Dean huffed out a laugh.

"I felt like a lovesick teenager...I feel like a lovesick teenager. I'm all butterflies and rainbows. How do you know you love Jess?" Dean said. "It's just... it feels so right to be with him." 

"How right?" Sam asked carefully. Dean tried to form his feelings into words and just had to smile.

"It feels so right the term of a boyfriend seems wrong." Dean said, hoping Sam would understand what he meant. "He's so much more than that... he's a soulmate, perfect fit, better half and all those cheesy things... I just can't help it, he just makes me smile with everything he does." He explained.

"I know the feeling." Sam said. "It's just like Jess, I can't help but to stare, to listen to the sound of her voice instead of what she's saying..." Dean nodded.

"Sammy, I'm glad you're okay with me being gay or bi or whatever..." Dean said. 

"No problem... I just wished you'd told me earlier." Sam said. "Then I wouldn't have bugged you with how beautiful it is to have a girlfriend. I just want you to be happy." The last part was bearliy audible. Dean smiled.

"Same, here, brother." Dean said. "And now stop the chick flick before we grow lady parts because neither of our partners is into chicks." Sam laughed and shoved Dean with his foot. 

"Get out, jerk." Sam called. 

"Bitch." Dean mumbled as he left, smiling to himself. 

 

"How did it go?" Bobby asked as Dean was back in the living room.

"Great." Dean said, sitting down on the couch.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to knock some sense into the kid." Bobby said and yawned. Dean slid down on the couch, resting his head on Cas's thighs.

"I think I'll go have a snoring contest with Ellen." Bobby said, making everyone chuckle lightly. Cas was playing with Dean's hair completly lost in each other's eyes. 

"Dean!" Jo said, snapping her finger. Dean forced his eyes away from Cas's

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going now... Jess is going to sleep" She said. Jo had a flat in a town near the house.

"You want to drive now?" He asked. "It's almost one am." 

"I'm a big girl, Dean." She said. "No need to worry." 

"Alright..." Dean agreed "Still, watch out." Jo smiled and waved.

"Bye, Cas." She said, Cas still not noticing anything. Dean grinned and turn back to look into the blue depths of his lover's eyes.

From then on everything was perfect. Sam and Jess got engaged half a year later. Dean was of course best man and so he was in California a few days earlier planning the party. Cas had to work in the shop when the party was so he arrived when everyone was at least half drunk...

So when Cas entered the bar he couldn't find Dean at first. When he finally found him, he was talking to what mush have been a friend of Sam's. He was laughing and the the guy leant forward and kissed Dean. Dean froze and Cas felt as if he was burning he surged forward, shoving him away and grabbing Dean's hand.

"Mine." Cas growled at the guy. Dean felt heat run through his bones.

"Say that again..." Dean mumbled, a slight scent of whiskey emitting from his mouth.

"Mine." Cas said, now softer, but still possesive. Dean growled, pulling him towards the restrooms, pushing him against the wall in the empty hallway and covering his neck in kisses.

"Dean...here?" He asked. Dean growled again and pulled him into the restroom in the first stall. He locked the stall behind him and attacked Cas with kisses agian.

"Dean... I... god." Cas panted as Dean rubbed his knee against Cas's dick. Dean kissed him hungrily, quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

"You look good." Dean panted as his kisses went down Cas's chest. His head fell back against the stall door when Dean nibbled at his nipple, hands working his fly.

"Fuck, Dean..." Cas moaned as Dean took his already hard dick out and licked along the thick shaft, taking the tip into his mouth. He hummed as he took in more inches. Cas hands flew to his hair, pushing him down further. 

Cas moaned and groaned starting to lightly thrust into Dean's mouth as his head started to bobb. When Dean felt Cas shaking, slowly coming undone, he pulled off his dick, straightening up and kissing him. His hands slipped beneath his shirt, running down his back, pushing down his jeans and boxers in one movement, he pressed Cas against the wall, just stopping to kiss him in order to slick up his fingers with saliva. 

He teased Cas's twichting muscles for a moment before pushing one finger in. Cas groaned first in pain then in pleasure and Dean pushed his finger further in adding a second. Cas's hands were on Dean's fly, opening his trousers and then sliding in his boxers stroking his almost painfully hard dick. Dean moaned until he couldn't take any more and he hoisted one of Cas's legs up, covering his own dick in saliva and slowly sliding into Cas's tight heat. He groaned, Cas's legs wrapping around his hips, pulling his further in. Dean was staring at Cas, eyes blown wide, lips swollen and red and hair a mess when he started thrusting up. Cas almost came right then and there.

After a few slow thrust Dean shifted and thrust up again elicting a loud 'FUCK' from Cas, he knew he'd found just that spot and sped up his thrusts, hitting Cas's prostate every second thrust. Cas was sweating and chanting Dean's name only interrupted by moans and the occasional 'Faster' or 'More'. Dean kept his gaze locked on Cas's and it was strangely intimate... considering they were in a stall in a public restroom.

And then Cas came, semen splashing against their chests, his muscles clenching and his whole body arching. His eyes were still blown wide, looking at Dean almost in awe. He leant impossibly closer and kissed him, tongue sloppy in his mouth and Dean came, filling Cas up with his semen, the rhythm of his thrusts falling apart. 

And then he stilled, sliding out of Cas and lazily kissing him.

"Okay, so I have to be possesive more often..." Cas mumbled and Dean laughed, pulling his jeans and boxers up. Cas pulled his pants back on and when he straightened up again Dean was cleaning the semen off his abdomen and chest and his own t-shirt. Then he buttoned Cas's shirt, planting kisses all over his skin. Dean buttoned his own shirt over his t-shirt to cover up the stains Cas's semen left behind. 

They left the restroom, returning to the bar, holding hands. Dean searched his brother - what wasn't hard seeing at he was like 6'4'' - and pulled Cas through the bar.

"Hey!" Sam called as he saw him. Cas streched up to hug him.

"Congratulations Sam." He said. Sam smiled.

"Thank you..." Sam answered and Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's waist.

"You believe me that that before the restroom was not what I wanted, right?" He whispered into his ear. Cas turned his head and just kissed him as an answer.

"I know, Dean." Cas said against his lips and Dean pulled him closer, starting to kiss him again.

 

The next day Dean was excited... but Sam was just going crazy.

"Hey, hey, calm down tiger." He said, placing his hands on his arms. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt, blue rose on his lapel and a matching tie. Dean was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue shirt and white tie and rose. "Breathe." He smiled.

"That sounds easy..." Sam said, still kind of shaking. "Dean why am I having a panic attack?!" 

"You're not having a panic attack! You're just excited because in half an hour you're gonna marry the most beautiful girl on this planet... after our sister." Dean said. "Sam, it's gonna be wonderful." Sam took a deep breath.

"You're right... excited." Sam said. "What do you think she looks like?" Sam asked.

"Does it matter? She'll be beautiful but I don't think it's about looks...especially today." Dean said. 

"I'd marry Cas in a trashcan... if he'll say yes." Dean said.

"You planning on proposing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know... I mean we only know each other for one year... I know I wanna spend the rest of my life with him, but what if he doesn't know that yet?" Dean asked. Sam patted his shoulder. "Anyway let's just think about your wedding first."

"About whose wedding should you think beside that?" Cas asked, leaning against the doorway. Dean turned.

"We were just thinking about when Jo might find someone..." dean said "Damn you look good." Cas was wearing a normal black suit but it fitted him perfectly making him even more handsome... not that that was possible. Dean crossed the room.

"You look very good yourself..." Cas said, hand stroking the white silk of the tie. Dean bent down kissing him lightly. 

"Alright, I have a groom to look out for." Dean said. Cas chuckled against his lips. 

"You're a good best man... what a shame I can't take you as my best man..." cas said. Dean's heart fluttered.

"Why's that?" He asked as innocently as possible. cas smacked his chest. 

"You're and idiot, Dean." Cas said. Dean kissed his cheek and turned back to Sam.

 

And half an hour later Sam and Dean were standing infront of the altar. It was a rather small wedding just family and closest friends. Dean was watching Cas in the first row on their side. He looked absolout perfect and he couldn't help but wish that this was their wedding, it would be perfect, the blue roses everywhere fitting his eyes perfectly. How would he look in a suit especially tailored for him? Dean wouldn't be able to take his hands off him.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the music started and everybody turned to the door at the end of the isle. Jess's sisters and Jo were bridesmaids wearing beautiful blue dresses but that was nothing compared to her. She was wearing a gorgeous white A-line dress the skirt almost to broad for the isle, her shoulders were bare and her hair fell down from a knot in her neck. The dress made her look like she was floating, it was hard for Dean to look away from her but he finally managed to look at his brother and it was friggin worth it. He was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes so full of devotion. Dean was sure he wasn't seeing anything but Jess - and that's how it should be, isn't it. Dean glanced over at Cas and met his gaze, his smiled widened and he looked back at his baby brother.

 

"I do." His brother vowed, Dean saw tears pool in Jess's eyes and he saw Sam squeeze her hands.

"I do." She said, voice slightly trembling. 

"Then you may now kiss the bride." The priest said and his borther bent down. It was just perfect, everything. Dean looked around; most of the women had tears in their eyes - even Jo whom he had never seen crying - the men looked really happy too, most of them an arm around their partners. Then he looked at Cas, he was looking at Sam and Jess enviously, longingly. And all Dean wanted was to fall down on one knee right then and there. 

The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding. He was spending pretty much the whole evening in Cas's arms either dancing or just sitting somewhere in a corner kissing or watching the people. One could think they were the newly weds. So soon they were the only ones left and Dean was slow dancing with Cas, surrounded by confetti and balloons on the floor. He didn't notice anything around them, only Cas's arms around him and his forehead against his.

"Cas?" He whispered. 

"Yes?" Cas answered.

"You know... I've been thinking." Dean pulled back a little to properly look at him. 

"Do I like where this is going?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled.

"I hope so..." He said, "so... I knew it when I saw the look on your face, watching Sam and Jess kiss, that moment I wasn't thinking about how happy my baby brother is, I wasn't thinking how beautiful Jess is, I was thinking 'Don't fall down on one knee on your brother's wedding.'" Cas's eyes widened. 

"The wedding's over Cas..." Dean fell down on one knee, looking up at Cas. "Bear with me for not having a ring, but Cas... I love you, and I know we only know each other for a year... but do you want to marry me?" He asked, looking up at Cas who was staring at him, tears in his eyes.

"Hell, yes." He said and Dean shot up, hugging him and almost making him fall over. "One thousand times yes." Cas shouted. 

Dean and Cas didn't even put on clothes the rest of the weekend... they probably had more sex than his brother is his honeymoon.

"So when are we gonna tell people?" Cas asked, resting on Dean's chest and listening to his heartbeat. Dean was playing with the ring on Cas's finger, that he got as soon as the shops were open again.

"Next family dinner? Maybe earlier... before I explode with happiness." Dean said. "But I want Sam to be back from honeymoon." Cas nodded.

"You know... my brothers are planning a hiking trip for next weekend... I'd like to tell them then... and I'd like you to come with us, you know, we won't camp... there will be a cozy little cabin where we have out own little room, with our own bed..." With that the discussion was over and Dean was stradling Cas.

 

And a week later Dean was hiking through wood somewhere in Washington State. At around seven pm they arrived at a group of cabins. They all took a shower and then lit up a campfire in the middle of the circle of cabins. Dean put an arm around Cas's shoulders.

"Erm, guys!" Cas called and his brothers looked up from throwing marshmallows at each other and looked at Cas. "We've got something to tell you... a really good something." 

"You're pregnant!" Balthazar shouted and everyone started laughing. 

"No..." Cas said, trying to stop laughing. "Dean and I... we're gonna marry!" 

"That's great, Cas!" Gabriel shouted and they broke out in congratulations and various marshmallows were thrown at them. Dean laughed and soon started to throw back.

For the great telling his family Dean invited them to make family dinner at his place. Of course Ellen was happy to comply, not having to cook. 

"The big day, Cas." Dean said as Cas came into the kitchen on Saturday. 

"Coffee..." Cas murred. Dean smiled handed him a mug and kissed his nose. 

"My little morning person." dean hummed.

"You're happy..." Cas noticed. Cas wasn't able to feel happiness before at least one cup of coffee and 10 am - which both wasn't the case.

"You fuck my brains every night and today I'll be telling my family about marrying the love of my life. Why shouldn't I be happy?" He asked, sitting down. Cas grumbled some incoherent stuff and then slowly drank his coffee. 

When Cas was slowly getting happier and excited, they started cooking, dancing around in the small kitchen, stealing kisses and pieces of food. 

Sam arrived first, Dean hid his ring in his pocket for the moment and opened, hugging his little brother.

"Where's Jess?" Dean asked. 

"She's got an important exam on Monday and needs to learn." Sam explained, walking in the kitchen to hug Cas. 

Only half an hour later they were all seated around the table Dean and Cas had put up in the living room and started eating.

"So may I know the reson why you wanted to invite us?" Bobby asked. Dean looked at Cas and he nodded. 

"Yes..." Dean said, his hands disappearing under the table as he slipped the ring back onto his finger, he saw Cas was doing the same. "Cas and I, we're gonna marry." The four of them broke into cheers and yelling congratulations and them. 

"Oh my boys..." Ellen said. "You're gonna be the death of me. First your brother, now you..." 

"Wonderful... and I'm still single." Jo muttered and Dean chuckled.

 

On the day of their wedding they were together for exactly tree years, they'd invite only family - with partners - and so only were thirty people, mostly Cas's butt-load of sibling with their plus one... and Dean's astonishing number of six guests - Jo had gotten a boyfriend a year ago. The little hall looked perfect, decorated in white roses. There wasn't much decorations... because most of the money was in the perfectly tailored suits... at least Dean was told Cas's suit was perfectly tailored, he hadn't actually seen him. 

He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and green tie - matching his eyes - on his lapel was a white rose. Dean was freaking out, just like Sam was and he was even closer to panic attack.

"Dean. Stop." Sam said, sitting him down on the couch. "Cas is more in love with you than I have ever seen anyone be in love. He is crazy for you... he is gonna be there." Dean took a deep breath.

Before he knew what was happening he was standing in front of the altar next to Sam and then there was music and the door opened. Dean couldn't breathe when he saw Cas. His hair was combed back and not tousled - the first time Dean had seen it like that - his blue eyes shining he could see the blue through the whole room. And the suit... oh god the suit. It fitted perfectly, the black silk making Cas even slimmer, he was wearing a blue tie. White rose and white shirt just like Dean. He couldn't stop staring. He was just too perfect to be true... why would someone this beautiful and perfect love someone like him? And then there he was, his hand in his, so close. They turned to the priest, it was hard for Dean to look away.

"We are gathered her to witness the union of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester." He started "Are you, Castiel, here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry Dean. This is the vow you give individually, in front of witnesses, either 1 or 1000 of them?"

"Yes." Cas said, voice already trembling. The priest turned to Dean.

"Are you, Dean here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry Castiel. This is the vow you give individually, in front of witnesses, either 1 or 1000 of them?" 

"Yes." Dean said finally turning back to Cas again.

"Dean," Cas started. Dean smiled seeing the tears in his eyes. "The first time I looked at you, I loved you. The first time I kissed you, I knew we'd be ending up here. The first time you told me you loved me, I knew I couldn't live without you. Today is the first time I know that you'll be spending the rest of your life with me. Today is the first day of forever and therefor I, Castiel Novak, take you Dean Winchester to be my lawfully wedded husband." A single tear ran dow Cas's cheek. "I love you." He added, slipping a simple golden ring on Dean's finger.

"Castiel." Dean said. "I've never had this before... I've never loved anyone this much. I love you more than anything I know, more than life itself, I'd give anything just to be with you... however, today I understand for the first time, that I don't have to give anything but my love... so in a way I have to give everything. My love - my heart is the single most valuable possesion I have and I give it to you. I will give it to you every day for the rest of forever. I will never love anyone but you." Somewhere along his vows tears had started rolling down his cheek. "I, Dean Winchester, take you Castiel Novak to be my lawfully wedded husband." Dean took the ring, Sam was giving him and slipped it onto Cas's finger whispering "I love you."

"In front of these witnesses, this couple has declared their intention to join their lives in marriage and we now accept them as husband and husband." The priest said. "You may now kiss the groom." They surged forward in the same second, Dean's hands flying to Cas's cheeks and Cas's to his waist. The kiss was passionate and deep, the guest braking out in applause and standing up but neither Cas nor Dean noticed, they were completly sunken into their own world, not caring what happened around them until Sam was tapping his shoulder. He pulled back from Cas's lips, still holding him close.

"My little boy..." He heard Ellen sob and then felt her arms around him. He was hugging all of the guests until he didn't even know what arms he was in. 

 

At the reception he was finally dancing with Cas, holding him close, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. 

"Husband..." Dean whispered into Cas's ear and he kissed his neck.

"Husband." He mumbled against the soft skin.

Then it was time for speeces and Sam - the best man - was the first. 

"To my brother." He said, raising his glass of champagne. "I'd like to thank you again for being the best best man I could have wished for... let me return the favour. You've always looked out for me, you and Jo making sure noone would pick on me. I don't think I've ever thanked you for that... you helped me with girls" He earned a couple of chuckles from Cas's brothers. "obviously it worked better for me with girls..." He said, glancing at Jess. "Anyway, Dean you've been the best brother anyone could wish for and I deeply believe that you will also be the best husband anyone will ever have." He said.

"I doubt that..." Dean mumbled, squeezing Cas's hand.

"So here goes to my brother and to Cas, my new brother. Congratulations, you're a Winchester." Sam concluded and everyone clapped Dean stood up and hugged his brother.

"Thank you, Sam." He whispered. There were a few other speeches, Cas's best man Balthazar and of course their fathers. 

After dinner Dean and Cas were back on the dancefloor, Dean lost count of how many songs they danced he only knew that he was exhausted when they almost ran to their car, showered with rice from Cas's borthers.

And then they finally were in their honeymoon. On their way to the airport. Dean would actually fly to not make Cas drive two days to the niagara falls. So now he was sitting in a comfortable first class seat - god knows why Cas's family had that much money - and his nails were digging into the armrests. Cas put his hand over Dean's.

"Dean... look at me." He said and Dean looked at him. He was closer than expected. "I'm here, Dean, nothing's gonna go wrong." Cas said, his other hand reaching up to caress Dean's jaw, pulling him into a kiss.

They were still kissing when the plane took off. When the little symbols for the seatbelts went dark, Cas unbuckled his and urged Dean to move over, he snuggled into him, the seat comfortable enough for the both of them. Cas was half sitting on his lap, half lying on him and constantly kissing him. Dean couldn't concentrate on anything but to get enough oxygen to survive between Cas's kisses. About ten minutes into the flight Dean pushed Cas back just a little.

"How about we join the mile high club?" Dean asked. Cas chuckled and stood up heading for the toilet. Dean followed shortly afterwards, who cared what the others were thinking? They were married and he wanted everybody to know.

So that way Dean didn't notice much of the flight, being to distracted by Cas's cock up his ass and knocking him against a mirror. 

"Okay, if it's always like that, I'm okay with flying." Dean said as they were walking from the terminal to their taxi.

It was almost midnight when they finally arrived i their hoter room. Honeymoon suite, view of the niagara fall and most important king size bed. 

"Okay, this is perfect." Dean said and then he was attacked by Castiel again, lips pressed together, hands tugging on his clothes, pushing him towards the bed. 

"Cas..." Dean mumbled into the kiss and then he was pushed onto the bed and Cas crawled on top of him.

 

"You think maybe we should go outside?" Dean asked around three pm the next day. "You know look at the gigantic waterfalls outside our window?" Cas cuddled closer into Dean's chest.

"Everything I want to see is right here." Cas said. Dean laughed.

"I love you." Dean said, fingers lightly dancing over Cas's back. 

"Mmh..." He hummed. "I like that." Dean smiled, just watching Cas's expression. His eyes were closed and he was listening to Dean's heartbeat. 

"How does my heart sound like?" Dean asked. Cas smiled.

"Healthy, happy." He said, his hand searching Dean's and locking their fingers.

"I've never been happier." Dean said. "Everything's where it's supposed to be." 

"Not quite..." Cas said, moving completly on top of Dean. "I'd have an idea of making it even better." Dean grinned and ran his hands up Cas's sides. Suddenly he heard the theme of the big white from 'jaws.' it took a moment to remember.

"No..." He whipered and gently moved Cas off his hips, diving to his suitcase. "Please, no..." He picked up without looking at the number.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Dean..." Sam's voice was rough. That wasn't a good thing. "I hate to do this to you... but you'd kill me otherwise... Dean's Dad's dead." Dean broke down, phone hitting the floor, his fists slamming on the suitcase and he screamed 'No'. He was panting as he picked up the phone.

"How?" He asked Sam, trying so hard to fight back tears, his chest heaving.

"He had a car accident... halfway from the wedding to the house. Mom is fine... just a broken rib... she was incredibly lucky. Dad had inner bleedings... they- they tried to fix him...it was...they couldn't help him." Then he couldn't hold it back anymore, tears started flowing down his cheeks and he was sobbing. His whole body shaking.

"I'll come home, Sammy." He choked out. 

"Yeah..." Sam said and hung up. Dean let the phone drop and then felt hands on his shoulders. 

"Dean..." Cas said softly putting a hand to his jaw and trying to make him look at him. Dean shook his hands off, standing up. The tears kept flowing and he wasn't even able to sob anymore. He slumped down on the bed, burying his face in his hands and just crying silently.

"Talk to me..." Cas tried again, kneeling in front of Dean on the bed. Dean pulled him into a kiss, Cas feeling tears against his cheeks. Dean turned them around, pressing Cas down on the bed, kissing him almost violently. Cas bruied his hands in Dean's hair.

"Dean..." He tried again. "Talk to-AH..." He was surprised when Dean pushed into him, still loose from the last time. Dean started pumping into him, tears never stopping to flow down his cheeks. Cas couldn't hold back groans as Dean hit his prostate over and over again. When Dean spilled inside him he broke down on top of Cas, forehead agianst his shoulder and sobbing, still buried inside him. Cas wrapped his arms around him. He's never seen him so broken. No matter what Sam had told him, it was bad. But what was so bad that it could turn his downright happiness stoned Dean into this sobbing mess on top of him. 

"Dean, In good times and in bad...please, just talk to me." Cas said. Dean took a deep breath.

"My Dad died." Dean said. It felt like someone had drained all of the blood from Cas's heart.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." He said, hand running over Dean's spine. 

"I don't want to go there, Cas." Dean said.

"I know, baby." Cas said. 

"Can't we just go back to everything is in place?" Dean asked, he sounded like a little kid who just broke his favorite toy and asked why it's broken. He was so weak.

"I'm sorry." Cas said. 

 

A week later they were at the funeral, a lot of the people there Dean didn't even know. His mother was quietly sobbing in the first row, leaning onto Sam's shoulder.

"Bobby's son, Dean, asked me to say a few words. Dean?" the priest said. Ellen looked up. Dean shortly brushed over Cas's arm.

He took a deep breath to not start to cry. "I know funerals are meant to give hope... or comfort. They are there to come together and remember the life of someone dear to us, someone we lost. But that's difficult... to grief together, to comfort each other... because everybody grieves different, some may be angry and some depressed, some may pretend to not care" some may fuck their husband just to not think "I don't think that anyone can help you grief... I don't think anyone understands what it feels like to loose someone, even if they lost someone before. Every relationship is different and so is every person. Even my brother and me had different relationships with Dad... though we both called him Dad, and though he helped us stand on our own feet and grow a spine, though he smacked the back of our heads when we did something stupid and though he loved us both just as much as mum or Jo... My father was kind and open to almost everybody. He was loving and caring and he knew that he had to take care of different people in different ways... I need to be pushed and Sam needs to be let go, Jo needs to know that you're behind her and Mum... you just need to be loved as you are. And Dad did all that... now, who will push me? Who will stand behind Jo? Who will love our mother? And who will let Sam go?  
We can try to do that ourselves or we can have our family... our loved ones do that. But noone will ever do it like Dad did it. And that's what hurts, replacing something you despeartely need with something just a bit different. And with every day, with every day you get a little more used to the new thing and it hurts a little less until one day you look back and you see that it doesn't hurt at all... you see that you're totally used to the new way of being pushed and you can finally remember how it was before and you can finally smile while doing so."

Dean sat down again and Cas squeezed his hand. 

"That was beautiful" Cas whispered into his ear.

 

Dean was holding Jo as she silently cried into his shoulder, her slim shoulders shaken by every sob. He pressed a kiss on top of her head and held a hand out for Cas to take it, needing help himself. He felt Cas's hand reassuring and held onto him as if he was the last thing in the universe to save him. He pulled him closer until his hand was on his waist and he rested his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, not able to watch as they let the coffin down into the earth.

"Dean...it's over..." Cas said softly. Dean opened his eyes, seeing people from his father's work and all over down dropping flowers or earth on the grave and shaking his mother's hand or hugging her. Sam was standing not far from him, his face buried in Jess's hair. It was weird and painful to see his big little brother so broken and he pressed himself closer to cas. 

They would have come home from honeymoon today, the week would have felt like nothing but instead it was agonizingly slow. Time was almost standing still, measured in missing heartbeats. Then all the people from his work were gone and it was just the six of them. Dean was gently stroking Jo's hair and Cas was just there. Sam was hiding in Jess's locks and Ellen looked just lost. Dean gently moved Jo from his arms to Cas's and walked over to his mum, pulling her into and embrace.

"It's gonna be okay, Mum." He said, kissing her hair. "One day, we'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33 sorry for the end


End file.
